Kagome's White Hair
by Lezul
Summary: Kagome is the twin of avatar Aang. She is the avatar too? She and her brother were born in the northern water tribe. She was born very weak and ill. She was touched by the moon spirit making her hair snow white.


My name is Kagome. I have snow white hair, but I keep it hidden by dying my hair black. I was raised in the western air temple, although me and my twin brother, Aang were born in the north pole. My parents went there for a visit. But we were born when they were visting the north pole. My brother was born very healthy, But I was born very ill and weak, my eyes were closed as if I was asleep. My mother and father prayed to the moon and ocean spirits to make me healthy. That night my parents placed me in the pond, and my hair turned white and I started to cry and they knew I would live.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, why don't you tell us a story?" Shippo asked. "Why don't you Kagome?" Miruko asked. "Alright. It might be a little scary. My twin brother and I were born in the northern water tribe, although we were rasied in the western air temple. He was born very healthy, but I was born very ill and weak, my eyes were closed as if I was asleep. The healers did every thing they could but it was no use. My mother and father prayed to the moon and ocean spirits. That night my father placed me in the pond and my dark hair turned white and they knew I'd live. Me and my brother were raised by monks. When I was twelve me and my brother were told that we were the avatar. The monks were supposed to tell us when we were sixteen but they had suspicions of war. We were excited at first but it changed when the others told us we couldn't play with them because of an unfair avantage of us being the avatar. My brother over heard a meeting with the other monks about sending us to the eastern air temple. I didn't believe him so I stayed. He ran away in a big storm that night. He was never seen from again. Then the monks told me to go into the old well to go to the safe place. I never saw them again." I told them.

"What's an avatar?" Sango asked. "It is a person that is incarnated into the next element of the cycle." I said. "What cycle?" asked Miruko. "It is Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. My element is air. There are people that live in the north and south poles and swamps I think, they are water benders. There are people that live in places made entirly out of earth, they are Earth benders. There are people that live near volcanos or where it's hot all year round, they are fire benders. Then there are people that live high up in the mountains, they are called air nomads, also known as air benders." I said. "But how can you tell if one can bend any of the elements?" Shippo asked. "Well I know that not every one can be a bender. Some people are water benders not all of them. Just like the earth benders and the fire benders. But the air benders, every one is a bender." I told them. "If that's all true then prove it." Inuyasha said. "Alright I will." I bended the water from the air and put it into my hair and I washed all the hair dye that was in it. Then I bended a hole in the ground and put the water in there. All the dye was out now and my hair was as white as snow. Then I bended fire in the palm of my hands. Then I bended air at Inuyasha. "Is that enough?" I asked. "Yes that's enough." Inuyasha said. "Bye got to go home now." I said. "Your not going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled. "SIT BOY!" I yelled. Thud! Inuyasha was now in an Inuyasha sized crater.

* * *

I was at the well now and I jumped in. I didn't notice that the glow was brighter. I was home. 'Wait a minute I'm home!' I airbended myself out of there. No one was home. I saw something in the trees and when it came out I saw it was a flying lemur bat. "Come here little lemur." I said. It came down and I asked it, "what shall I call you? do you like Mangos?" It nodded it's head. "Then I shall call you Mango." I said. It seemed to like that name. I then went into one of the teenagers rooms to get some clothes that would fit me. I found some and I put it on and it fit me.

A few weeks has passed and I was on top of the western air temple. Then I saw something coming so I jumped down back into the temple and I went to hide behind a pillar. They came down and landed I stayed behind the pillar. But Mango was with me on top of the temple and she flew towards it. I think that's what happened.

* * *

Aang's POV

"Hey look! What is that?" I asked. "Who care's." Sokka stated. "Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sokka screamed. I got it off of him and I looked at it. It was a flying lemur bat. "It's a flying lemur bat." I said. "We're here!" Toph exclaimed. "Were's here?" Sokka asked. "It's underneath us." She exclaimed. We were at the temple now and Toph said, "Some ones here! Right behind that pillar." Then a girl with snowy white hair came out from behind the pillar. "Yue?" Sokka asked. "Who's Yue?" The girl asked. "Who are you?" Katara demanded. "Haven't Aang told you about me yet? His twin sister touched by the moon spirit?" She asked. "Kagome? Kagome!" I exclaimed. "But how did you get touched by the moon spirit? You were born at the air temple right?" Suki asked. "Well no. That's a funny story. Me and Aang were born at the Northern water tribe." Kagome exclaimed. "And I see you already met Mango." Kagome said. "Why'd you call it that?" I asked. "Simple, It liked mango's" She stated.

* * *

Kagome's POV

Later that day~

"So you can bend all the element's too?" Katara asked. "Yeah... Sort of. I had no one to teach me so I learned on my own. I still need to be tutored." I said. "Prove to us that you can bend the elements and me and Toph will teach you." Katara said. "Alright I'll prove it." Then I bended some water from a fountain and I made it move towards Sokka and I dropped it on his head. "Hey watch where you bend!" Sokka yelled. "Opps sorry, I do not know you where there Sokka." I stated. Then I bended the earth and made a hole underneath Sokka and he fell. "Why me?!" He yelled. "Hey Kagome? I'll teach you!" Toph exclaimed. "Really? let's get started!" I said. "Here your going to need a blind fold... You to Aang." Toph said. Aang got two blind folds and gave one to me. He then put it on his head and covered his eyes, and I did the same. I couldn't see anything. "I can't see anything!" I complained. "That's the point of the training. Now I will take a big chunk of Earth out of the ground and you have to hit it by bending the earth." Toph explained.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

"Hey Inuyasha when do you think Kagome will be back? She has been gone for weeks." Shippo asked. I went to get Kagome, I noticed something was wrong. When I got out of the well I could still see the light.


End file.
